Till Death Do Us Apart
by Black Romeo
Summary: Does falling for ones' enemy makes sense? But love doesn't have to make sense.
1. Chapter 1: My Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer- Don't own 07 ghost and never will. And this chapter is dedicated to Meg. She's an awesome friend.**

**Warning- It's BL, don't like, then don't read it.**

* * *

**CH- 1, My Fallen Angel**

"Frau, you shouldn't ride so fast," Castor Hausen shouted above the roar of the engines as the hawkziles _whooshed _down a rough road bordered by a high sandstone cliff to the right, to a town at the extreme north of the Seventh district.

"The more speed the more fun, glasses," said the blonde currently speeding off ahead of the other two, his golden locks not able to stand against the strong wind was forced back, revealing two sapphire eyes that shone like a frozen lake in a bright morning.

"Let him be, Castor. He'll be fine," said the petite man riding along side Castor.

"Yeah, Lab. Tell the mother hen, that I _can _take care of myself," the blonde turned his head to face his two friends, not bothering to slow down.

The russet glared at his friend through his spectacles. "Frau, I _know_ how much you can take care of yourself, that's why I am asking you to slow down. I don't know about you but Bastien-sama will certainly get a heart attack if you break that empty head of yours, you are the heir….."

"FRAU, WATCH OUT!" Labrador yelled wide-eyed, motioning to a hawkzile making a turn around the corner.

Frau zinged his hitomi at the upcoming danger. If he is not able to turn his hawkzile from the path of collision then a crash was inevitable. He applied the force of his entire body on the handle to make a left-turn. It appeared that the other rider had finally seen Frau and was trying his best to apply brake, but the speed at which both the hawkzile were going, the chances of accident were 99.9%

Another sec and the two hawkziles were engulfed in a huge cloud of dust. The sound of metal hitting metal as the two hawkziles slammed into each other could be heard 1 mile away. Castor and Labrador stopped their vehicles and took a running start to the accident spot. The dust slowly settled to give a clear picture of the surrounding. There lay the pieces of worthless metal, the ruins of the _once-hawkziles_. The riders were thrown to a considerable distance away from their vehicles, or more appropriately the _ruins_ of the vehicles by the impact of the collision.

Frau was slammed to the rocky border. Labrador knelt beside his friend to examine him. Frau's right arm was bleeding, soiling his dark trench coat. Although everything else looked fine, the blonde had several bruises and his clothes were in a far from good condition. Frau's eyes shot up in an instant due to uncontrollable pain when Labrador slightly touched his bleeding arm to further examine it. Wincing from pain, he slowly sat up, leaning against the cliff wall, for support.

"I-I am fine Lab, no need to get so worried," said Frau trying to stand up and ultimately failing in the attempt; his entire body was uncontrollably shivering.

"Sit there. You dare stand up; I'll break both of your legs," Castor chided, with threatening hazel eyes. In his arms lay a dirty brunette currently unconscious, the brown locks matted with sickly red blood.

Frau stared at the stranger, before his world began to spin. His lids grew heavy and heavy and then everything went black, he slowly drifted back into the welcoming darkness, the strong coppery smell lingering in his senses for some time before completely vanishing into the hollow darkness.

-_love-love-love-_

"He was almost successful in committing suicide. He's lost a _lot _of blood, skinned and bruised his legs and hands and has apparently got his right arm stabbed; the only thing left to complete this set-up is a deep hole in his chest, I won't be surprised if Frau even manages to get that."

Frau groaned at mention of his name and twisted his head on the soft pillow-_bed?-_the blonde bolted upright to register a sudden pain flare through his right arm as soon as he forced his drugged body through this reckless activity.

Labrador gently pushed him down and helped him to sit in a more comfortable position, leaning him to a pillow.

Azure eyes scanned the surroundings. A large room, painted in a bright peach color by the light of the dying rays of the setting sun, a large French window occupied most of the left wall, opening to a balcony, which was left open to let in the late evening breeze. The rest of the room was mainly occupied by a king-sized bed that faced the French window, a dark oak night stand to its left with a tray on the top that assembled a crystalline jug filled with orange juice and a glass, a sofa to the right. A cupboard was fitted to the wall at left of the French window and a heavy oak door, with quaint carving, which opened to the hall, adorned the right wall. The only thing that proved the room belonged to the said blonde was a 'magazine' peeking through one of the cabinets of the night stand.

"You'll never learn anything, moron," Castor glared at his friend, who was busy trying to suppress his whimper by clutching the pathetic blanket, to the point his knuckles turned white.

Now for the first time, did he realize that his right arm was bandaged with stained bandages. Suddenly he remembered about the Hawkzile crash, mind sorting through the entire event. He could still remember the shrill cry, Labrador uttered as the hawkzile slipped under his legs. The flash of the brown hair and fear-stricken evergreen orbs….

"Where's the other rider?" Frau asked breathlessly.

Castor only stared at his friend. Hazel eyes then took a guilty look, hiding behind the glasses.

Frau was shocked; all of a sudden his throats became dry. He practically forced his tongue to utter those frightening words. "Did I kill him?"

The room was suddenly filled with a grave silence. Frau was horror-stricken, already burdened with the guilt of killing an innocent soul. Will Bastien ever forgive him? Most importantly, will he be able to forgive himself?

Just then a shrill noise broke into his train of thoughts.

Castor just managed to take a deep breath, before he broke into an uncontrolled, hysterical laughter. Labrador sitting to his side shook his lavender locks, heaving a sigh.

"Cut it out Castor. The boy is alright Frau, though he might have hit his head. Honestly, we were more worried about you," Labrador said with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Come on. You should have seen your face, oh my," said Castor wiping a tear from his eye.

The blonde glared at his supposed best friend, who was almost successful in giving him a heart attack, "That wasn't funny."

"It wasn't? So why were you petrified? And that wasn't a complete lie either; you almost killed him and yourself with your incredible driving skills," the russet's eyes hardened.

"What Castor means to say is that he was worried."

"NO, I WASN'T."

Frau looked down at his hands with bleary eyes, "H-How is …the old man?"

Both of his friends glanced at his each other and nodded.

"Bastien-sama got high BP. Even then he was arguing with us to let him stay with you. Here," Labrador replied, pouring the blonde some orange juice from the crystalline jug.

Frau chuckled into his glass.

"I expected that. Imma check on the kid." Frau got down from the bed slowly, getting the feel of his legs. It hurt little, considering the accident was just yesterday morning's incident.

"Stay here. Not even a sec after you wake after your coma-like sleep, and you start being a moron again." Castor was obviously the one to scold (quite predictable).

"Shouldn't you eat something first? You woke up hungry," Labrador pleaded.

"I'll be back by the time you get me the munchies, my body hurts lying on the bed for a long time," Frau said with a smile before limping his way out.

He didn't do it because he took Castor's little prank seriously, as the russet behind him reasoned to himself, but because he _felt …_this feeling… he was unable to distinguish but was faintly familiar with, it was urging him, _something is going to happen…._

"The room at the extreme right of this floor," Castor shouted from behind to the blonde, who even forgot to ask about the room the patient presently resided in.

-_love-love-love-_

_Tap-tap-tap _his steps echoed in the empty hallway, as headed for the room.

To the extreme right as Castor had specified or as Frau had already known, unless he allowed himself the liberty of being ignorant of his surrounding, stood a heavy oak door, carved just like his. He gently turned the golden knob, opening the door with an audible clink.

The wind was blowing through the open French window opposite to the door; except the satin curtain fluttering like a butterfly, there was no motion in the room, draped in the stillness of the night.

Frau dared to advance to the bare bed, abandoned by his occupier. Just then he caught sight of a figure through the dancing curtain standing in the balcony.

It all happened in a rhythmic union. The figure turned and Frau gasped.

In the silver moonlight, there stood the figure in a white night-gown. The wind caressed its blushed cheeks, blowing the brown mane over a pair of large emerald eyes, glistening silver in the moonlight but held a sad look that adorned the petite form.

_Angel… _

Frau's tongue unconsciously slipped, when azure and emerald locked into each other.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading it and tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new name

**A/N-Hi guys! I'm back. Wow, I really wasn't expecting this response from you. To be truthful, this story was just something that hit my head while I was busy listening _Love in the ice_**,** and really had no intention of continuing. But ended up writing this...However, this chap is longer than the first one, swear. I'm expecting a fire brigade, so till she returns I'll appreciate if you bear with me. But feel free to tell if you stumble on any mistake.  
**

**Thanks for all your support, my friends. It's my first time getting any reviews so, I might not have shown my gratitude properly since I'm an idiot like that. So I'd like to thank you again (big hug). **

**One more thing, really important one. Though this story takes place in 07 ghost land, the settings tend to be different (kind of). And the characters can be in their characters or not, depending on the situation, but I'll try my best to keep them in their original form ('cause it's cooler that way). Though I agree Teito will make an adorable angel, gotta get him a pair of fluffy wings:)**

**Disclaimer- I really can't understand why I'm writing this, especially when the manga is in kapitel 95. I don't own any characters but only this little plot.**

* * *

** Ch-2, A new name**

"You don't know who you are? Is that even possible?"

Frau Verius was currently staring at the brunette, wide-eyed, his hands folded over his broad chest.

The three men were now in the patient's room. Castor and Labrador having followed the _should-be-in-bed _Frau, if the blonde fainted or something, after all he had just woken up from an accident he was supposed to die in and found Frau on the floor, tacked by the said patient, who had waken from his death sleep as well.

The russet to his left coughed into his fist to attract the group's attention. "It is possible Frau," Castor indicated to the teen on the bed, who was being attended by Labrador. The teen's head was bandaged in stained bandages. "He might be suffering from amnesia, after-all he has hit his head pretty hard. Seems to me like a case of retrograde amnesia."

"It is more likely. Young one?" the lavender haired man turned to face the teen, who was the topic of the conversation. "Can you at least try to remember your name?"

Said teen closed his eyes, for the fifth time of the seemingly annoying evening. He was now on the verge of concluding that these men, who said themselves his saviours, when he confronted them with the accusation of kidnapping him, _well the blonde with those criminal eyes certainly looked like one,_ were a bunch of nosy private-eyes, as they kept questioning him as if he was a terrorist,_ which he was not?_ So, he tried to concentrate on the blank space in his head, _better get over with it for once and for all._

He could see a rainbow of colors dancing in front of his eyes. But the harder he tried to assemble these wild colors to form a sensible picture, the darker the background became. Frustrated, he furrowed his brows together, trying to concentrate. 3...2…1…his head screamed with pain. Nevertheless he continued on, ignoring the beginnings of a terrible headache. His entire body began to shake visibly. Labrador had to intervene to prevent the brunette from putting too much strain on his injured body.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't remember anything," he sighed, holding his head in his hands, "You don't have to keep me here, I don't want to be a burden to you all."

"It's fine, dear. We will never think of you as a burden," Labrador said kindly.

He didn't look up, inwardly expecting a fake show of kindness._ How can_ _anyone be so kind to a complete stranger?_

"Will you shut that crap?"

O.K. now he did look up to face the giant blonde, who had uttered that sentence.

Frau looked him straight into the eye. His sapphires held a bored look that almost looked worried, if studied closely, which obviously the teen failed to notice. "The accident was a fault in our part, so we are to blame for your amnesia. I don't want to get blamed later because you tend to be suicidal, _brat_," he said, flicking the teen's forehead with a long, slim finger. The brunette's eye twitched.

"Oh! This reminds me we've not introduced ourselves to you, I'm Labrador I. Krat. I'm Bastien-sama's doctor and Frau's and Castor's friend," Labrador said introducing himself with his everlasting smile that best described his name.

"I'm Castor Hausen," Castor said with a smile of his own, pushing aside a stray hair from his face. "I'm a friend of theirs. Hey Frau, your turn now," he nudged the blonde to his right.

"I'm Frau," he replied with pride.

_No 15th heir of the ancient Verius God House and the other stupid things that come with the title but only Frau._

"Isn't it German for a woman?" the brunette asked innocently, for which he received a glare from the enraged blonde and a few uncontrolled giggles from his buddies.

"AHAHAHA, our Frau as a woman?" Castor managed to say between his laughs.

"He will sure make a terrible woman," Labrador said holding his chin, as if he were thinking about the most serious subject in the entire universe.

"Cut it out already. I'm not the one, who came up with this damn name, so why should I become its victim?"

"So, you are not a woman?"

"No!" the blonde snapped and pointed to his broad chest, which was barely clad in a navy trench coat with a low neckline. After the duo came out of their laughing fit, Labrador quietly stared at the petite brunette busy in a glaring match with Frau.

"Lab, what's wrong?" Castor asked.

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking, shouldn't we name him? I know he has a real name but for the time being can't we call him something? It will be difficult otherwise." To this every pair of eyes turned to him.

"How about, Charles Lucifer Evergreen?" Castor supplied.

"Umm... Castor we need to call him something, which we can remember ourselves. Let's call him Fluffy, instead," Labrador said with a broad smile.

"That sounds like David's cat's name. We can call him Bassanio."

"We can call him Rose, instead."

"That's a flower's name and secondly he is a guy. I'm telling you Bassanio is the best."

"No, Rose!"

"Bassanio!"

"Rose!"

Frau face palmed seeing this idiotic argument. The horrified brunette had moved farther away towards the end of the bed and was hiding inside the covers, as if by doing this he'll be able to avoid the miserable names, the two _grown men_ were verbally fighting over.

"Stop it. You guys are arguing even more than a couple selecting a name for their first child. And I don't think the brat liked them anyways," Frau stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you implying we should call him a brat instead?" Castor glared at the blonde through his spectacles.

"I never said that," Frau hissed.

"Have _you_ got anything then?"

"I? Umm…..how about Teito? Teito Klein? Considering he's a shortie**[1]**," Frau shrugged.

"There is no good in asking you," both Castor and Labrador sighed, "Hey wait a sec, Teito…Teito…that's it, Teito!"

Frau then found himself being surrounded by his two abnormal friends, staring at him with appreciation to the point that it almost frightened him. Labrador slowly advanced towards the frightened teen and sat facing him. The said teen slowly removed the covers, sensing someone near him. Large emerald eyes peeped through the pearl-white cotton sheet with a questioning look.

"Dear, how about calling you Teito? Do you not like it?"

"Teito." The brunette was relieved that at least this name was not as horrible as the others, though the affair felt like he was witnessing a whole _naming-of-my-pet _thing but only if he could remember his real name…

"Teito-kun we think you should better go back to sleep. You need complete rest to recover," Castor then turned to face his hyperactive best friend, "That includes you Frau."

They turned to leave with Labrador saying something about bringing some soup over and Castor practically dragging Frau. Just then they heard a whisper, an almost inaudible weak sound but the one that held a certain sense of authority that shouldn't have belonged to the brunette in the bed, and froze in their tracks.

"Why are you helping me?"

The silver moonlight was filtering through the window to the left of the French window, illuminating the emerald eyes sparkling with unhidden scepticism. A very uncomfortable silence adorned the room. Castor loosened the collar of his white full shirt, having found nothing else to do and Labrador gazed at the teen with overpowering sympathy.

"You could have easily left me there to die and no one could have questioned. Why bring me here? You just can't help a complete stranger without a good reason. I don't believe it."

Before Castor or Labrador would have managed to put forward an explanation, Frau turned to look at him, with those calm sapphire eyes. "To believe us or not entirely depends on you." Saying this he left, closely followed by Castor and Labrador, leaving the brunette alone to sort out his own thoughts.

_-love-love-love-_

"Labrador, I believe it'll take some time for Teito-kun to completely recover his memories," Castor stated as the trio walked down the corridor.

"Till then the brat is forced to stay here, he seems pretty suicidal," Frau grumbled.

"Frau, I don't think it's wise to leave him alone, since he might try to run away and in this state it is a dangerous thing to do," the ever caring doctor just couldn't help worrying and kept straining his neck in the general direction of the patient's room.

"I don't think he'll try that. I mean we're at the 3rd floor, how foolish that brat might be?"

"You said he's suicidal, didn't you?" Castor shrugged.

Frau sighed. It's possible.

"You guys go on. I'll come later. I kind of have some work to take care of," saying this Frau lightly pushed his friends down the stairs.

"And by that do you mean you are going to guard Teito-kun? You do kn-"

"Of course not Castor. I have more important issues to deal with than babysitting a brat."

"And what are those 'important issues' that needs your special attention, at this hour of the night?"

"None of your business, glasses," Frau snapped.

"Come Castor, I have some work with you." Labrador gave an understanding smile to Frau before he took Castor by arm and dragged him downstairs; the imprisoned russet threatening back to cause him more bodily harm himself, should Frau dare to wander about. Frau watched the disappearing figure of his friends and heaved a sigh, making a note to himself to stop sighing so much. It made him look like an old man.

Broad steps then found themselves heading towards Bastien's room, as slowly and hesitantly as possible. Frau was uttering curses with every step he took, fists clenching and unclenching as he neared his destination. _Why should he go? There's no need, Lab said he was fine. _Just when he resolved within himself that he would return back to his room, the glittering golden knob caught his attention. And the self-made resolution broke that instant, shattering like pieces of a broken mirror.

He quietly pushed the door that opened into a large room. It was dark; save for the silvery moonlight from the closed French window that lighted a pale face of a man's sleeping form. Raven hair carelessly strewn over the milk-white pillow. Just then a faint sound of footsteps rang throughout the corridor. Frau quickly shut the door just as quietly as he had opened it and retreated back to the shadows. _What was I doing? I despise him. He's a murderer!_

_-love-love-love- _

The night was cool, cool enough actually, to get one an awful cold. Everything was draped under the silver moonlight as if covered with sparkling fairy dust. Soft creaking of the branches occasionally broke the silence of the night as they swayed in rhythm to the noiseless music of the wind. A pair of amethyst curiously gazed at the pond as still as the moon above, that revealed the two dark figures on the roof of the mansion.

"Labrador, do you think Frau needs to know about this?"

The moonlight revealed a shock of chestnut that belonged to Castor Hausen. His face wore a glum expression and had eyes settled on the lilac haired man who was leaning on the railing.

"We should keep quiet about that the boy is a Raggs, for the time being. For the betterment of both," Labrador replied, his eyes still on the pond, below.

"Did you get another premonition?"

Labrador's body visibly stiffened.

"What is it?" Castor asked the walking oracle, who was currently ignoring him. Irritated that he was still being ignored, Castor shook his shoulder, causing Labrador to look at him, mauve eyes as dead as a corpse.

"Blood."

* * *

**[1]In German/Dutch klein means little**

**Dev, I miss you~  
**


End file.
